


Top!Dan for the Anons

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Established Relationship, First Time Topping, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan can't imagine topping Phil, but Phil can imagine it just fine





	Top!Dan for the Anons

**Author's Note:**

> A few anons on Tumblr were sending me asks about how much they liked and wanted top!Dan fics, and I was inspired to write a little something about how that might happen for the first time.

The first couple times they had sex, Phil had topped. It only made sense, since he was the one with more experience, more confidence. Not to mention the fact that Dan was a desperate teenaged fanboy who just wanted to lie back and get fucked by his idol.

But after a while, Phil started rolling them onto their sides more often in bed, rubbing against Dan in this more neutral position, and even occasionally rolling them so that Dan lay on top. “Do you want me to ride you?” Dan asked with a lascivious smile that fell from his face when Phil shook his head.

Phil raised his hands to cup Dan’s face, then leaned up to kiss his lips. “No,” he replied, lying his head back down on the pillow, “I just want you to feel comfortable on top, too. It doesn’t always have to be me.”

“Do you not want…” Dan started to ask, feeling hurt and rejected, but Phil interrupted him.

“No! I do want you, Dan. I want you so much that … I want you to be in charge as much as I am. This isn’t all about what I want.”

“But don’t you want to fuck me?” Dan asked, and he could hear the pathetic, plaintive tone in his own voice. He sounded like a whiny kid.

‘Of course I want to fuck you,” Phil replied quickly, leaning up for another kiss, but then he arched his body provocatively beneath Dan’s and added, “but maybe sometimes I want you to fuck me, too.”

Dan’s eyes went wide as he stared down at that face he knew so well after so many hundreds of hours of watching and rewatching his videos, not to mention Skype calls and visits. He knew that face so well, but he’d always thought of it as somehow … unattainable. Phil was a sex god, and Dan was lucky to have his god’s attention bestowed upon him.

The idea of Phil actually wanting Dan to take charge seemed ludicrous. Dan had no idea what he was doing. He was 19, for christ’s sake. He’d only done this a couple times, and Phil had basically done everything while Dan just lay there and moaned and came all over himself.

Maybe that wasn’t enough for Phil. Maybe he wanted someone more confident. Someone older. Someone more like himself. Yeah, maybe Dan wasn’t enough for him after all.

Dan started to roll away, but Phil caught him and pulled him into his arms. “Hey, hey, what’s going on in your head? Because I said I wanted you to fuck me, and then you started looking like I killed your puppy. Does fucking me really sound that horrible?” Dan could tell Phil was joking, but he could also hear the undercurrent of concern in Phil’s voice.

“I just think you maybe want … things I can’t give you. Maybe I’m not enough.” Dan said it all in a rush, ducking his head to rest against Phil’s shoulder to avoid eye contact.

Phil ran his hands up and down Dan’s back. “You think I want things you can’t give me? Are you saying you are physically incapable of putting your hard dick in my ass?” The crude language made Dan laugh and shake his head, rubbing against Phil’s shoulder like an affectionate kitten.

Dan gathered his thoughts, and then said softly, “I just don’t know what to do.”

Phil pulled away slightly and tilted Dan’s chin up so their eyes met. “I didn’t say you’d have to do it by yourself, did I? There are two of us here.” Dan frowned in thought. What exactly was Phil saying? “How’d you like some lessons on how I like to be fucked?” Phil asked. Then he put on his best sexy voice when he added, “Because, Dan, I’d really like to teach you.”

Dan bit his lip and smiled. “You’ll talk me through it?” he asked, beginning to understand what he was being offered and what it might mean for their relationship. Phil wanted Dan to be more than just a passive fanboy? He wanted Dan to … he actually thought about wanting Dan to fuck him?

“I’ll absolutely talk you through it,” Phil promised. “As long as you need me to, I’ll talk you through it. And eventually, you won’t need it anymore and you’ll do what comes naturally … and then eventually you’ll just come sauntering into the bedroom, telling me to get my ass in the air because you want a fuck.” Dan laughed explosively at the unexpected image.

“So … what do you think?” Phil asked, smiling a little and giving Dan a quick kiss. “You willing to try it?”

Dan worked up his courage … and nodded with a smile.


End file.
